Seme story Nice Neko
by Noaki-Seme
Summary: This is a real part of my life, all the seme stories are true stories and this one is about when I found myself a sweet neko boy


It was a very cold November and I and some friends decided to go out for the night. I thought it was a good idea, I had been so busy the last weeks with school, work, writing and training a new pet plus keeping the old one Inu satisfied, it had been hectic.  
"Noa, are you sure you want to? You look 'slut'?" no that's not the English word, in Sweden we say that when it looks like someone is about to faint because of working too hard or something like it.  
"I'm fine Nina, I'll just go change" Nina was one of my very few female friends, for some reason girls in general had a hard time being around me.  
"Just hurry! Don't be the diva we all know you are!" my friend Anders jelled to my back as I went inside the apartment building where I lived. I was quick changing; I needed something new to spice up my stressed situation, which means I was going on a hunt.  
I grabbed my standard tight leader like pants and my black casual tight fitting jacket and my heavy boots, I flat ironed my hair and contoured my eyes slightly with black and red eyeliner (yes, I use make up and a flat iron, fuck you if you think I'm weird cuz of it) when I had finally changed the stud on my venom (that is 2 holes on each side of your tongue) I was done, grabbed my card holder and went out to the others.  
"My, oh my, someone is going boy hunting!" was the first thing Nina shed when she say me, I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Is that news to you? Is there any time when he doesn't?" Anders joked.  
"Pff, you guy's. Please don't censure it" I shed and rolled my eyes again.  
"What? Must we say you're going to look for a nice piece of submissive boy ass to bring home with you? Mad sex addict" Nina and the others laughed as I winked and send her an smoke kiss from my new lighted cigarette.

Finally at the club I screed right to work, but after some butt robbing I was getting no luck, no one stood out from all other fucks.  
"Ah, Nina! 3 guys have wanted me now but no one interests me, they are all so dull!" I sighed and ordered another drink.  
"You want something new?" Nina sat down on the shear besides me "Look ever there, he and some friend came here a while ago while you was flirting with the brunet" I looked for the point where Nina had given me a hint to look and then I saw him. "Isn't he what you would call a… Hm, dog?" Nina looked questioning at me.  
"No, that's a neko chan" as I looked at the boy Nina meant I thought about how to make him come to the side with me. The boy was indeed like no other, his hair was crossed in pink and green, it was spiky and his clothes showed a lot if skin. He was wearing short booty pants, knee socks, fancy shoes and some weird colorful vest with a white plain belly shirt under, intriguing.  
I got up from my shear and head towards the boy how I now noticed also had bright colored make up and long fake eyelashes and one eye was meadow green the other sky blue. He looked at me before I was close enough to touch him but I couldn't read his look.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you hear before?" I shed as I laid my other hand that wasn't holding my drink on his shoulder.  
"No it's my first time…" I wanted to place those words in another situation, the boy's light voice convinced me, I was going to have him. I was slightly taller than him but that might have been for the boots. His friends looked at me, it was a mix of boys and girls but mostly girls, a good sign for me, maybe I wouldn't have to turn his sexuality, which could take so much time.  
"Would you care if I danced with you?" I asked but the boy looked hesitant, but I wanted away with him to the dance floor, his girl friend's where looking at me, their eyes where all saying 'you can dance with me'… it gave me a bad taste in my mouth.  
"I don't know… I don't know you…" I smiled and took him by the hand.  
"Well that makes it all the more interesting ey" as soon as his eyes displayed a sign of 'okay then' I made one of his girl friend's take my drink and pulled him out on the dance floor.  
Dancing I knew, it was a perfect way to let myself in inside someone's circle. We all have our cretin distance that we don't want anyone inside; if they are we feel slightly close to helpless or uneasy at least, getting inside and breaking that barrier that is the first step towards submission.  
I made sure to keep him close while dancing to the euro pop that we all knew so well, after a while he let loose and didn't mind me being close; he was laughing and having fun. When after a while we both had run tired, I grabbed him before he tried to return to his friends and took him to the bar where I had been sitting just before and started talking.  
"You shed that this is your first time right?" he smiled as I bought him a drink.  
"Yes, I haven't been here before, but you seem to have, right?" I gazed at him while he didn't see, to busy with his drink.  
"Yes, I go her pretty often, me and some friends" I realized that if I wanted him I would have to resort to my plan B, I made a nod towards Anders who saw it and realized what I wanted.  
"Oh well it seems fun here, I should/" Anders sat down besides the boy and acted more drunk then really he was.  
"Oh, Hey! Aren't you a pretty piece?" he shed and laughed, there was a hint in his voice that made it sound way dirtier than it actually was, the boy stirred his body away from him but Anders grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close.  
"I'd like do to stuff to you that you can't imagine" then he licked the boy's face with the tip of his tongue.  
"Dude stop that" I shed annoyed and pushed Anders away from the boy; he glared at me but slowly walked away. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Anders was straight, but then he was also an actor so it was reasonable.  
"Thank you… I don't even know your name…" I smiled, he was in my hands.

"Noaki, hmhm. Come with me" I took his hand and lead him trough some drapes and down a pair of steers trough a door and we where there, it was like an inside ally where the trucks with deliveries came in the morning.  
"What is this place the boy asked…" he was getting nervous now standing in the middle of the ally like room.  
"It's an indoors ally…" I shed with a change in my voice. He turned around and found me being closer then he though, by instinct he backed away but I followed with my eyes focused on him.  
"What are you doing, N-Noaki…" he had walked into the wall, there was no way back.  
"You know when I stopped that guy…" I placed my hand beside his head against the wall and the other touching his cheek as I lined forward to whisper in his ear "It was because I wanted you all to myself…" My grip of his jaw hardened.  
"Gaahh… Noak/ aaah!" I nibbled his ear and then licked his neck with the tip of my tongue.  
"Fallow me home, be my pet… I promise I'll treat you good" he shivered, he so liked how rusty and dark my voice sounded.  
"Call me that again…" he shyly asked. I smiled, nibbled his neck and took my hand of the wall and drew it under his shirt to touch his nipples, he gasped.  
"Be my pet! Neko- chan"

It was a good thing living in the city, you where never far from home.  
He ran up the steers to my apartment, I locked the door up and pushed him inside. On the way there he had told me that he had only had sex a couple of times but that it shouldn't hold me back, he wanted to be my kitten neko boy and I could be as harsh as I wanted, the safety word if I got to rough was roses.  
"Get in there" he did as I shed and ran inside my living room, I kicked of my boots and locked the door. "Now, now neko~ chan~" I shed teasingly while putting out my cigarette in my hand and dropped it in a glass I had standing on my study table.  
"Yes, master" he was already getting the hang of it. I sat down in the sofa with him standing on the other side of the sofa table.  
"I want to see your body… Strip for me" my eyes must have looked like I could have eaten him up, and I probably could have.  
"Okay, anything for master" he shed and started stripping, pretty good.  
Slowly he undid is vest and laid it down on the floor with his little butt against me, looking even more tempting with those shorts. As he rose up again he pulled gracefully of his shirt and shacked his butt, then slowly also removing them. To my surprise the boy was wearing red lace girl panties; he blushed as I looked at them. "They aren't disturbing are they?" I smiled it was a little weird but then had I not asked for something different?  
"It's okay, keep the rest on and come here" now with knee high socks and red lace underwear my new neko pet walked around the table to sit in my lap. He had silky skin and pink as a cat's nose nipples, I smiled and licked them while he took of my shirt.  
"Oh, it's cold. Why is it cold?"  
"Hmhm, forgive me" I stuck out my tongue and showed him the two studs in my tongue, he shivered as pointed it and licked the air, I so gave him ideas on places I did that. I grabbed his firm little butt and massaged it, he gasped.  
"What are you gonna do to me?" a small hint of fear but also excitement sounded in his voice.  
"Whatever I want" as the words had left my lips I lifted him up and sat him down on the sofa and placed myself on my knees between his legs.  
"Oh… Master" he was nervous, I didn't want to risk him stopping me so I grabbed something from the platform under the table.  
"Give me your hands" he obeyed, as fast as I could I tied his hands together, stretched back and hocked it to a metal loop in the back of the sofa.  
"Ah… Master, now I can't move…" I smiled at him and rubbed the bulge between his legs with my hand. After making the bulge hard for those small panties to hold back I took another object from under the table.  
"You'll need this" he couldn't stop me, I stuck a pink gag ball in his mouth and tied it to the back of his head then set myself back on the floor between his legs and took him out. He was pretty big for such a slender young boy.  
He threw his head back as I licked his head using my studs good on him, I had no plans on being nice so I took him in deep and worked my tongue, he moaned high and some saliva dripped down his yaw, he couldn't stop it with a ball in his mouth. I wanted to hear his moans, so I did what I knew drove all of them crazy with pleasure, I moved so that my lips where barely touching the tip of his pink purple toned cock. I sucked in my cheeks and took him in creating a vacuum, neko almost screamed as I started moving up and down as fast as I could.  
"Aaah aaah aaah Aaah! Machter!" he was already close. I didn't want him to cum yet so I stopped and moved even further down.  
"Aaahaaahhaaa! Oh god" apparently he wasn't use to his entrance being licked, warm wet mixed with cold metal. His toes curled and he kicked slightly at the sound of my pants being unzipped and pulled down. I relished the hook from the sofa so he could move his arms but his hands remained tied together as I probed his wet entrance.  
"Remember, you told me not to hold back so this is gonna hurt some, or maybe a lot" Neko made some troubled noises but too late. I penetrated him; he screamed I moaned. He was so tight I could hardly believe he could have done his before judging on how bad he was on relaxing; he was going to bleed if he didn't. Even then he was in very noticeable pain he had told me not to hold back, so I didn't.  
I started thrusting hard into him, he placed his arms around my neck and I threw my head back, I was so close, he was too tight.

I had to distract myself from the overwhelming pleasure, so I lined forward and bit him, almost directly his fragile skin broke and the red liquid poured out. It was a mix of iron and adrenaline, so good.  
"RED ROSES!" the safety word, but it was too late so there was no point in stopping. With my left hand I grabbed his cock and started jerking it, he moaned and threw his head back which gave me an easier time licking his wounds. The adrenaline in his blood gave me a rush so that I pumped into him even harder, his screaming moans filled my ears, I wanted to cum but he had to do it first that is a rule for a good seme. Luckily it didn't take long, he shot his load while screaming master and most of it got on him. Just seconds after I climaxed and came inside him while biting him once more.  
He shivered as I licked the mess I once again had caused on his neck/shoulder.  
I pulled out and sighed of relief, pulled up my pants and walked to the hallway, came back and lightened a smoke, there was nothing like the relief after sex that was as calming. I looked at him; he was bleeding from his anal but seemed pleased still.  
"Hope it wasn't to hurtful for you" I shed and threw him a little pack with the text 'blood stoppande vadd' (a special kind of bandage to stop bleeding quicker)  
"I'm fine but could you loosen these for me?" I untied him and took the gag out so that he could treat his wound and wipe himself of all the cum.  
"You could have told me you where a virgin you know" he blushed  
"I'm not a virgin… But I've only done it a couple of times… And he was smaller then you" he blushed even more. I inhaled deep as the nicotine started kicking in.  
"Don't flatter me boy, you make me sound humongous" I grinned and the ultimate peace filled my mind, it was like drugs.  
"Hey, can I cook something in the kitchen?" he asked shyly probably wondering if he went too far by asking me.  
"Sure, nock yourself out" he smiled and ran out to the kitchen waging his butt, oh how perfect that ass was. I thought I might keep him, I haven't had a neko before.


End file.
